Battle Of The Morningstar
by saira black
Summary: I have added my own characters. This will be about angels and rogue angels; sent to earth by god and Lucifer to learn as much as they can to win the Battle of the Morningstar. The best way to learn is by enrolling themselves in Eitoku. Join them and see what will happen when the three angels of life meet the F4.
1. Angels Of Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango characters.

* * *

Chapter One: Angels Of Life

In another dimension far off into the universe there is a garden upon a planet: Eden. This planet contains luxury and beauty; it is the land of the angels.

Ever since the rebellion of Lucifer for as long as they could remember there has been an event known as the Battle of the Morningstar, where God sends three wise angels into the mortal world; while Lucifer sends his own rogue angels from Pidemus; a planet where all evil rules. The battle began years after the banished angels where kicked out of heaven for siding with the Prince of Heaven, and ever since that first battle there has never been a winner. All stories have their own malevolent end.

During their stay on Earth the chosen angels will learn valuable lessons to help them win the battle that occurs a year after their arrival. For this year's battle God personally picked his most trusted princesses, angels, Angels of life. Zuna, Angel of the Moon, Nesa Angel of the Stars, Kika Angel of Nature.

Looking at their father, with that sharp brave gaze, God spoke:

"I choose you. I know you don't know where to begin or how to become what I've called you to be, so good luck to you my lovely princesses. Remember, my dears, just as I have chosen you, I have given you a choice to represent me to the world; so follow what you know is right for you."

With his loving words the Angels of Life where sent to Earth to fulfill their destiny.

-+- Earth, Japan -+-  
Nesa, Zuna, and Kika stood a couple feet away from the academies dorms. It was a pretty big building like any other dorm in Eitoku Academy but this building had a tender antediluvian aura that brought gentle warmth into their angelic hearts.

"Welcome to the elite school, number one academy in Japan. Eitoku Academy, school for the wealthy," Kika read out loud. Her gaze still upon the golden sign that rested on the left center of the dorm's gates. Kika was the brains of the group even though she is the one that gets easily distracted.

"I bet they're just a bunch of ignorant brats." Nesa hissed under her breath, although she was the strident angel of the pack Nesa still had that angelic heart over all that eerie personality. She grinned, her pearl white teeth exposed, her way of allowing her perfection to show, but how mortals say nobody is perfect.

"I'm sure our father had a perfect reason to send us here let's not question it," Zuna giggled in excitement while she unlocked the gates with a swift of her hand over it, "I believe this place will make us stronger so we can win that battle against the rogues." Her green hued eyes glimmered with determination while they made their way towards their assigned rooms.

Being given a tour once they entered the dorms the girls were being guided from halls to halls by Matsumoto Risika; a simple girl compared to the rest of the female students. Risika's iris coloration is what made her unique from the rest. Her left iris was green and her right iris was blue; Heterochromia Iridum.

"Wait. Why is this wall decorated this way?" Zuna studied the wall that laid behind thick glass. It was filled with pictures of four different males. She couldn't tell if they were students because they weren't wearing the school's uniform. "Are they some sort of band?" Zuna asked once more. There was only one reason she wanted to know and that was due to the fact that she felt something click in her mind; something that felt like gravity. She was always attracted to those cute boys that had that spark.

"Those four there are called the F4, the four richest students in Eitoku Academy and they rule the school. F4 stands for flower four. They are idolized by many mostly all but also feared. No teacher or student dares to challenge them if so death rings at their door." Once that information was given Nesa grinned knowing she was going to have fun at this academy. Both Zuna and Kika chuckled softly knowing exactly what was going through Nesa's head without using any sort of telepathy.

"Everyone falls head over heels for them. This is Hanazawa Rui," she used her left index finger to point at the one with reddish-brown hair and unique marble eyes, "this one is Nishikado Soujiro," her finger shifted towards another photo which contained a male with short, straight black hair winking at the camera, "my favorite Mimasaka Akira," once again her finger moved to another photo the one with short yet long wavy brown hair, " and last the most important one the leader of the F4; Domyouji Tsukasa." She finally stopped at the last male with short dark brown hair and curly on top.

Throughout Zuna's morning classes, Zuna couldn't stop thinking about that curly haired guy. She thought about how prince-charming his personality must be. She couldn't wait to finally meet him at his table where Zuna was going to walk up to and introduce herself. She wondered if he would ever date her; but of course he would Zuna had the body of a model and looks of a goddess. Angels had a different sort of beauty than mortal females; Zuna has waist-length platinum hair that caused her green hued eyes to stand out her pale complexion causing it all to work together which gave her the looks of a goddess. Zuna stood at the height of five feet and six inches, her curves giving her the body of a model.

Nesa looked across the class room at Zuna with suspicions once she noticed how unsteady she was while waiting for the lunch bell to ring. She knew Zuna wasn't in a hurry to have lunch; so right when the bell rang she walked up to her before she went straight towards the exit.

"Zuna, what's up with you? Why are in such a hurry?" Zuna grabbed her wrist and dragged her along with her. While walking towards the cafeteria she told Nesa all about how she really wanted to meet this Domyouji guy. Nesa had no choice but to tag along since they were going to meet Kika there any ways.

The cafeteria was exactly how Nesa pictured it would be. It was a large decent room chandeliers hung high upon the white ceiling. The tables neatly organize with each fancy objects forks, spoons, candles, cups and plates. The area looked more like a private fancy restaurant than an elite school's cafeteria. Zuna and Nesa remained at the entrance; Zuna kept her gaze upward towards the F4's eating table which was on a second floor. While she was deciding to go now or later Nesa spotted Kika and motioned her to come with her hand.

"What's up with Zuna?" Both girls stared at her. Without saying a word Zuna began to make her way towards her destination and once again Nesa and Kika followed. They wanted to know why Zuna was so interested on Domyouji Tsukasa.

What Zuna saw once she stopped at the end of the stairs were the four popular students of Eitoku Academy. Soujiro, Akira, and Tsukasa sat around a wooden table untouched lunches infront of them. Rui was the only one sitting away from them. He was seated upon a chair near the wide glass window day dreaming about unrealistic things. Before Tsukasa allowed words to pass his lips, he gave Zuna a glee glare.

"Who are you?" Soujiro and Akira glanced over at them. They had that teasing look upon their player facade thinking they were a couple of interesting females. Always getting too excited Zuna stood quiet for a couple of seconds which annoyed Tsukasa. "I asked you a question you peep squeak. Who are you and who do you think you are by coming up here?" He growled beneath his breath. Zuna was confused how such a pretty face can have such an ugly personality. She suddenly felt shy, embarrassed, and tiny. "Speak dammit don't just stand there like a freaken idiot!" He raised his tone towards her which made Nesa's temper to rise.

"How dare you speak to her in such terms you fucken curly fry!" Nesa took a couple steps closer towards him her anger getting higher and higher.

"Call me curly fry one more time and see what's going to happen to you, stupid midget!" Tsukasa stood up, all eyes on him and Nesa.

"Don't you threaten me octopus face!"

"You -"

"ENOUGH, SHUT UP!" Zuna yelled from the top of her lungs in a gruff manner her eyes glimmering with anger of fire. Everyone stared at her in shock silence taking over the room while Zuna's hands roll up into fists. "How dare YOU speak to a lady that way!" She flung her hard fist right into Tsuklasa's jaw. Shocking gasps were heard all around her.

* * *

-+- Writers Note: Yeah i know Angels are supposed to be all goody goody but I wanted it to go this way. Any comments Review.-+-


	2. Tough Cookie

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana yori Dango characters. I remade this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Two: Tough Cookie

That little moment was the surprising event of the entire school year. A living human being was standing up to the "almighty" Domyouji Tsukasa. Caught off guard Tsukasa stood stiff still in silence. Soujiro and Akira stood up making sure he didn't do anything reckless to Zuna or even Nesa. Everyone in the room became alarmed except Kika and Rui. Kika wasn't expecting that sort of behavior from her but towards Nesa's actions that was nothing new. Rui simply glanced over like if nothing particular occurred.

Zuna retrieved her fist and began to calm herself that's when she noticed the death silence about the atmosphere. She felt as though some sort of force was feeding on her anger and took hold of her body causing her to punch Tsukasa.

Tired of the silence Nesa burst out in laughter, "Zuna that was so unpredictable." She continued laughing. The whole student body, that was present, began to do their whispering. They mumbled among themselves;

"Wow, are they insane?"

"They're done for Tsukasa is going to finish them."

Nesa playfully smacked Zuna's shoulder telling her that she was proud of her. Looking over towards Tsukasa she added to her compliments towards Zuna's unexpected move. "And who knew this cookie was tough."

"You three will rue the day you attended Eitoku Academy. I will personally make sure of that." With that threat Tsukasa went down stairs and out the cafeteria in pure fury.

"Nesa, you know-," Kika thought for a couple of seconds not able to finish her sentence. Some sort of life force caught her attention from the students that were starting to walk towards their next class. Before she

turned her attention back to Nesa; Kika knew she saw a male student, with unique gray hued eyes, stare straight at her. "Ugh never mind it's the same thing each time with you. Let's go."

After lunch, Nesa decided to ditch the rest of her classes since the lunch incident got her in a derpy mood. She didn't want to be trapped in a plain room filled with boring arrogant students. The students of Eitoku Academy showed off their latest objects. Nesa got tired of hearing her classmates say how much there items coasted, or if their idem was one of a kind. One last decision Nesa made at the moment was to climb a tree and gaze off towards the garden. She wanted to get lost in her own mind and wonder.

With tender care she climbed an old blossom tree near the fire exit and sat on the strongest branch; it wasn't the season for the blossom tree to bloom so the tree was bare. Once she saw the beauty of the garden Nesa grinned knowing Kika would have enjoyed that view.

Her smile was what made her even lovelier. Nesa had that killer smile that was hard to disobey if she asked for a favor. Apart from her 22-inch waist, Nesa was popular back home due to that trait.

"Hey! Melon breasts!" That loud voice from below quickly popped her bubble, causing her to lose calmness. Nesa's blue tint eyes flickered downward towards the male below her. Remaining in the tree she studied him. He was a tall male with blue dreamy eyes, sunny blonde hair, decent body, and with a pretty funny personality.

"Who do you think you are speaking to me in such terms?" Her tone was tender yet demanding.

"I'm just a simple boy that wants to warn you about the F4." He gave her a wicked wink; teasing.

"Don't you think the proper way to approach me is by introducing

yourself."

"I'm . . . . . . . . .that really doesn't matter, right now. Just be careful with those four guys, Melon breasts." With those unwanted words he walked away. Nesa jumped off the tree once he turned his back to her. She didn't want him how gracefully she landed on her feet.

"Wait you baka!" She didn't like the way he just left without making sense. She thought he was going to ignore her but he did otherwise.

"Hahaha, baka?"

"Did I stutter?" Now she was in the mood to be herself more than what her 'sisters' wanted her to be. She got closer to him looking at him from head to toe without hiding it. She always seemed to never belong with the rest of the angels. Nesa liked being a teasing, seducing, and wicked woman. She gets tired of being the good, sweet, and kind woman. "Now, tell me your name and I'll tell you mine." She now stood in front of him smiling with interest.

"Well you're something else. Aren't you?" He returned the smile knowing exactly what kind of game she is playing. "My name is Enri Warui." He leaned forward into a bow which ended with Nesa chuckling at how silly that respectful manner looked.

"Hm, Nesa Nevaeh." She tried to use one of her angel abilities to get a reading of his life, but for some odd reason Nesa was unable to see anything.

"Are you ok?" He seemed to notice that confuse look on her face.

"Ha! I'm fine." She shook that confusion out of her head. She was going to continue her plans but that moment allowed her to think twice. "I should leave before we get caught playing hocky." She laughed at her own words. She first heard 'playing hocky' on an old American movie that Zuna forced her to see with her. She doesn't really remember the title but it was horrifying. For some weird reason Zuna seemed to be entertained with that movie.

"Then good-bye for now -"

"-because we will chat again, Enri." She sticked out her tongue before heading towards the class room she was supposed to be in.


	3. Akuma's Club

"I somehow feel as if today something different will happen." Kika informed the others as they walked towards their new assigned lockers. They got lucky to get their lockers right next to each other; the only bad thing was that they got their lockers next to the men's restroom towards the right. That morning they didn't have to carry their textbooks because the school has already placed them in their lockers a day before their arrival, so it made it easier for them. The principle is always a step ahead of the students.

"Please, do not say more homework. This stupid school is going to kill us before we even get the chance to fight the rogues. I seriously don't know why our father sent us here. There is nothing to learn here that we don't already know, other than how stupid most of the student body is."Nesa eyed those students that stood near their own lockers.

"Nesa, wash your mouth. Father would be quite disappointed on you towards the way your speaking about others." Not wanting to argue with Kika, Nesa simply just rolled her eyes.

"Um guys, don't you think people are staring at us even more than yesterday?" After Zuna pointed that out the other two began to notice it as well but they decided to ignore it. At the same time, after rolling in their code, the girls opened their lockers and saw an unexpected present before their eyes. A small delicate looking box laid on top of their text books.

"And what in the world is this?" Nesa asked. Kika took her own box into her hands and noticed there was a small red card attached to it. She cleared her throat and read the message upon the red card.

"A special event will take place tonight at Akuma's Club. You, Kika navaeh, have been chosen to attend. Hope to see you there. –Anonymous."

"My card says the same thing." Zuna stated.

"Ugh, what are those idiots trying to say with this piece of crap." She got her card and crumbled it before throwing it behind her. What Nesa didn't know was that there was a student behind her. The female student grabbed it and read what was written on the card.

With a flip of her brown hair she spoke out loud to her classmate next to her. "Ah, I see. A couple of nobody's got invited. I wonder how much they paid the company to get invited."

"I bet they used their bodies to get in." With that one sentence her companion and her both burst out laughing like if she said the funniest thing in the world.

That statement caught the girls' attention; shifting their gaze towards the two pesky brats they noticed how they both contained that same devilish grin upon their faces. "Skanks." That word was thrown at Nesa, Kika, amd Zuna loud enough for the students from the halls to hear. Nesa took a step forward always being the toughest one. Kika and Zuna closed their locker doors and turned to face their opponents. A new look formed upon their features and the way how the look in their eyes hardened was splendid. The Angles of Life were ready to fight those that dared to challenge them. Kika was no longer the 'goody-two-shoes' and Zuna no longer had that childish personality. Nesa chuckled knowing something entertaining was going to go on.

"Us? Skanks? We aren't the ones eyeing every rich man they see. Akino, the girl who gave herself to Toshi Kawasuki right after he broke up with his two year girlfriend. Now I wonder why they broke up. Oh that's right because miss so elegant Akino deceived him into thinking she was seeing other men." Nesa gracefully smiled at Akino; the one who started it all. "Oh, I'm not done yet. Yumi, your story is quite despicable."

"Nesa, that's enough." Kika sighed knowing very well that Nesa was using her angelic knowledge to corner them. Angels of Eden are able to know every single detail of a human being by taking a look into their eyes.

"I see. This single beautiful red card brings all this sort of commotion." Kika sighed in disbelief. Turning her attention towards the crying Akino and speechless Yumi, Kika placed one hand over their eyes. That's when they saw their extraordinary angel glow; they were astonished.

"We would like to be left alone thank you very much." With that the three angels of Life departed towards their next class.

-+- Domyouji Tsukasa -+-

Soft pale skin, big chocolate colored eyes, slender figure of a woman, and silky brown hair; those are the descriptions' of the woman that Tsukasa will turn out to marry. It's a fact since he already knows who will become his future wife. His future wife was given to him at the small age of five. Tsukasa and the future Ms. Domyouji were friends at the time, which made it easier for his parents to assume she was the kind of woman he wanted by his side. Once he heard the news Tsukasa stopped seeing her and lost all contact. That's how later he met the rest of the members of the F4.

Tsukasa is required to announce his marriage at his 18th birthday party, which will happen in a couple months. He's a stubborn guy and will not go down without a fight. He will go to all cost to break that arranged marriage.

"Tsukasa, Earth to Tsukasa. Are you worrying about your future wife, again?" Soujiro snapped Tsukasa out of his own thoughts.

"We all have to go through this, Tsukasa. I'm sorry man but just accept it." Akira leaned himself against his left shoulder. His friends knew what Tsukasa will try to do just to break loose, but they didn't dare to interfere since Tsukasa's mother can ruin their lives in a heartbeat. He hated that old witch.

"Ugh! She isn't good enough to be my wife. Have you seen her; she's too plan and simple. The almighty Tsukasa needs a Goddess by his side." His friends chuckled and just shook their heads; he was full of himself.

"How about that Zuna girl?" Finally Rui decided to speak once his attention flickered away from the partying lights from the dancers below them.

_He does have a point_, Tsukasa thought to himself. Those thoughts flowed out of his head as fast as they entered. "No. How can you suggest that, Rui? Yes, I know their beautiful but her personality is too perky and childish."

"I heard that the three of them got invited to this club. Knowing how that Nesa chick is I'm sure they'll show up." Soujiro informed Tsukasa with a malevolent grin forming over that player façade of his.

"Hahaha, good and I thought coming here was going to turn out to be a waste of time. Akira, tell security to guide them over here when they arrive. We're going to show them how _**we**_ have fun." Tsukasa took a sip from his glass of wine the thoughts of revenge being more entertaining to him than worrying about his problems.

-+- Angels of Life -+-

She was ready to explore the unusual likings of young humans. She was determined to go even if she had to sneak out but being a fallen angel had its advantages; Wings. She had to wear something that will allow her to fly freely and look good for the party at the same time. What she was wearing was breath taking. Nesa was ready to break some hearts. Her wardrobe contained that of a silk material black top and skirt, cut to the hip, with black colored fringe. Hot pink knot lacing on top with her pendant in the center; which she took everywhere. To complete her outstanding outfit Nesa personally picked knee-length leather boots with hot pink lacing.

"I'm ready to go." She chuckled to herself joy spreading all over her body.

"Haha. Not without me." Zuna emerged from the shadows that the roof building created.

"Finally, I thought I was going to have to wait. Does Kika know?"

"Nah. She didn't even notice when I left. She seems to have a lot on her mind."

"Well now it's time for us to get stuff off our backs. Be free for a bit. Explore." Zuna looked at Nesa with an understanding smile.

"Let's go."


End file.
